warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Paladins
The Imperial Paladins is a Loyalist Codex Astartes-compliant Space Marine Chapter of unknown origin and Founding, although its Astartes are believed to be of the Ultramarines' lineage. Unfortunately, little else is currently known about the Imperial Paladins in Imperial records. Chapter History Notable Campaigns *'Suppression of the Macharian Heresy (ca. 400.M41-425.M41)' - The Suppression of the Macharian Heresy was a notable Imperial military campaign conducted by the notoriously savage Minotaurs Space Marine Chapter following the death of Lord Commander Solar Macharius in 400.M41. After the death of Macharius, those great demesnes that he had conquered for the Imperium of Man during the Macharian Crusade fell into open civil war and anarchy between his seven Army Group generals throughout the newly-conquered territories. These contested territories splintered into petty star empires, each lorded over by one of Macharius' old generals who had repudiated their oaths of loyalty to the Imperium, opposing each other as well as the authority of the Adeptus Terra, and with Space Marine Chapters now drawing sword upon each other in dispute and anger, the High Lords of Terra were forced to act decisively. This they did by calling in several waves of fresh Space Marine Chapters to bring the civil conflict to an end by exterminating heretical forces and bringing order to the region. One such Chapter operating under the High Lords' writ was the Minotaurs Chapter, then all but unseen for millennia. They were a Chapter both familiar through their fell reputation and profoundly changed. A fleet-based Chapter, operating fully equipped and at peak strength, the Minotaurs fought as a single cohesive force that struck like a series of brutal axe blows at sources of schism and disorder, quickly earning themselves a bloody reputation by carrying out the orders of the High Lords without question or falter. During the suppression, while on the Ocean World of Nereus, the Minotaurs hunted down and obliterated the remnants of the Imperial Paladins Chapter's 4th Company that had been possessed by unknown xenos during the Macharian Crusade and taken refuge in the mazes of the sub-surface cavern cities, poisoning the seas of that once vital Agri-world. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Imperial Paladins primarily wear dark blue Power Armour. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard is golden. The white squad specialty symbol (Tactical, Assault, Devastator or Veteran) is designated on the right shoulder plate. A black Roman numeral centred on the squad specialty symbol designates squad number. The colour of the shoulder guard trim indicates company number in accordance with the Codex Astartes -- i.e. White (1st Company), Yellow (2nd Company), Red (3rd Company), Green (4th Company), etc. Sergeants are identified by their red helms, and Veteran Sergeants are recognised with the addition of a white helm stripe. Chapter Badge The Imperial Paladins' Chapter badge is a golden maltese cross with a large white skull centred on it, on a field of dark blue. Sources *''Adeptus Astartes: Successor Chapters'' (Limited Release Booklet) *''How to Paint Space Marines'', pg. 89 *''Insignium Astartes: The Uniforms and Regalia of the Space Marines'', pg. 54 *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two'', pp. 107, 109 Gallery File:Imperial_Paladins_1st_Co_Sgt.jpg|A Veteran Sergeant of the Imperial Paladins elite 1st Company, 10th Squad es:Paladines Imperiales Category:I Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding